save_the_creepypastasfandomcom-20200215-history
Discordial Ablaze
Creator: Ness ☀'' credit goes to the original author'' "Anna you better be careful" I said placing a bandage on her wounded knee. She gave me a cute smile and hugged me "Thank you Marie!" she squealed and ran along to her mother showing how she got the wound and explained it. I am Marie Cord Noble and I love to help everyone in the city. I am 17 years old, long blonde hair and emerald eyes. I live with both my parents and my twin Lexus he's super shy for a boy. I felt a pat on my shoulder so I looked up and saw him slightly shaking "What's wrong?" I asked softly as he looked at me with a small smile "I finished my patch ups" he said as I patted his head since I'm taller than my twin. I gave him a smile "Okay now let's go to class" I said as we rushed inside our classroom as the teacher looked at us with a slight frown "So might you two explain why your both late?"He asked. "We were tending the wounded" Lexus answered and covered his face "We did promise sir!" I said out as our teacher smiled and clapped "Again with you both tending the needed, please be seated" He said continuing his class. Courtney glared at me and began cursing again. I waved at her as she got mad at me while mumbling something out of my hearing. As me and Lexus were walking home we waved and said 'Hi' to everyone we see especially the kindergarten children who would wave and hug us. The parents would also ask us to help them and we'd agree anyways. I love the people who loved me and my brother in the same. Once we arrived home we had tea and scones. "How was school Honey?" Mom asked looking at Lexus "It was okay but we tended the wounded so we got late" he rubbed the back of his neck chuckling so I looked at mom happily. Dad was looking at me and smiled "Yes Cord?" he teased as I chuckled "I was thinking of helping the Clinic tomorrow can I please?!" I begged as they nodded. "Don't trust Marie she's faking her kindness" "I know she's a devil" "Believe me... She attacked me see?!" I reached the Clinic. It was Saturday a lovely start. I entered the doors and waved at the kids but instead of a greeting I got glares and scared faces. I was confused then when I reached the office the Nurse told me to go home. So I did. "She's a demon..." "Look she even wears black" "I can't believe she was lying about her kindness" I heard a group of people say as I adjusted my black shirt a bit. I grew suspicious. Who are they talking about? Me? I shrugged it off and went home. When I arrived home dad was holding his head with an angry expression. Mom was crying and Lexus was looking out the window. "What happened?" I asked "I got fired how will I feed my family?!" Dad said "Oh baby I can't work anymore" mom cries as Lexus looked at me "We're gonna die" I shrugged off what he said. Now everyone will hate Marie and her family. She doesn't deserve to have all the attention. I watched the News tonight and just by the Headline that I read it made my blood ran cold. "Demon Family Killed" My heart pounded fast. I never thought that the city would go this far. I shut the TV and ran up to my room my chest churning and my conscience killing me. ... I was bought to the mental hospital as the doctors were talking. I was strapped with a white jacket and I was pleading for them to let me go but they continued on and left me alone once they were done. I was vomiting blood every now and then while feeling dizzy and forgetting events. Today I was vomiting blood while hearing static. I looked up at the doctor and he was holding a needle. I was injected then I blacked out. "Let me go you bastards!" I cursed "Miss Noble calm down" a doctor said as I squirmed in the white jacket they gave me. I never thought that they brought me to the woods. Hah! They think Slender is real?! HAHAHAHA! Pathetic! "Let me go or I'll hurt you!" I threaten but they chained me to a tree. I squirmed again as they left "No! Don't leave! I don't wanna be alone!!!!" I yelled as the doctors left. I sat on the tree hungry, betrayed, mad, sad and tired. Why did people think I'm a demon? Why? A shadow towered over me. I squirmed to try to break free but it hurt too much since my head was throbbing but after a few moments I felt something on my skin. It was like a blade cutting through my skin. I still closed my eyes and a hand grasped my shoulder taking me away. ... I was hiding under my pillows. never in my life have I killed a person with a lie except the time with the Noble family. I suddenly heard my door open. As I took away the pillows thinking it was mom. But I was pinned to the bed rather forcefully then all I saw next was black. "Die in the pits of Hell!"